halo_rdffandomcom-20200214-history
Oblivion
Oblivion is a place that is most confusing to the many species of the Chaos Universe, being used mainly as a death row by the Daeus as well as the reason as to why the Overlords came to Chaos first: being the bridge between Chaos and the Dark Realm. It was first discovered, or in some accounts created, by the Nephilim Anguish (Mephistopheles) almost three thousand years ago during the last great war of the Daeus: the Theomachy. It is unknown if Oblivion was created by Anguish, or merely exposed to the universes. It is also unknown if Oblivion's existence is known to the Overlords as it is known to the Daeus. Description Oblivion is a place where modern rules do not make sense. Oblivion is often described as an endless void much like Outer Space, but different. Where as Outer Space is described as a void, Oblivion's blackness seems to be a substance. It may be called liquid darkness, but the darkness that most people see is not actual darkness as Oblivion does not have darkness or light. Neither can exist within Oblivion, as they are quickly consumed. However, objects within Oblivion can be, somehow, universally discerned, as if somehow, the place gives off its own version of light and darkness. Colors are completely invisible within Oblivion, so Overlords and citizens of Chaos would appear the same within the confines of Oblivion. Sound cannot travel in Oblivion, so it is eerily silent to an extreme. It is if Oblivion is consuming sound, leaving a void that drives most of its inhabitants insane within minutes. There are also no objects within Oblivion as they are consumed immediately. Beings that exist within Oblivion float there, unable to move because there is no friction or momentum in this void: the nothing consuming every bit of energy it can. Normal laws such as gravity, momentum, friction... do not exist within Oblivion, except by certain beings, which defy all laws: the Entities. Requiem is an Entity that once fought against the Daeus, but was imprisoned within Oblivion when they found him too strong to destroy. Since then, he has become their greatest ally, fighting alongside Zorona and Mephistopheles against Moros during the Battle of Oblivion in the Nyx War. He is also the center piece of Ganesha's plan to unify the Daeus using the Traverse System. He is often referred to as the King of Oblivion or the Master, truly being one of the only Humans to ever be completely trusted or liked by the Daeus. The reason behind this is that Entities can pick and choose what natural laws they will obey at any given time, as such, Requiem found that he was able to manipulate the "liquid nothing" of Oblivion to a "solid nothing" state that he could stand upon, creating gravity, friction, momentum, and other natural forces that would enable beings to survive in Oblivion. He also seems to have control of the consuming aspects of Oblivion, allowing for safe passage. This is why Zorona, General, and Moros were able to survive in Oblivion: they are Entities. The Nyx are accustomed to the vacuum of Outer Space and therefore able to survive for longer than most species would be able to. Cosmology It is said that long before the First Universe there existed only the shapeless void, when the Dark Realm and the Light Realm existed together as one under the oppressive reign of the Darkness. No records survived from this time as the creation of the First Universe destroyed everything that did not exist by creating everything that did exist. It separated creation from nothing and modern science holds that the Overlords are the result of that nothing, which echoes as a shadow does to the light, the existence of beings within creation. What exists as light within the Light Realm, exists as darkness within the Dark Realm. It all gets really confusing. Oblivion is the place that exists somewhere between the realm of Light and the realm of Darkness. If the Light Realm is a Positive and the Dark Realm is a Negative, then Oblivion is a Zero in the truest sense. It gains its power to destroy everything due to the fact that parts of both Realms are constantly pulling on it, trying to both fill it and absorb it, pulling and pushing anything unfortunate enough to exist within the Oblivion within. The Realm of Light is creation, the Realm of Darkness is destruction, and Oblivion is nothing. In a philosophical sense, Oblivion may be what existed before creation and the two realms were created from it, but it is impossible to know this as fact, because it technically does not exist. History If any history about Oblivion exists before the Anguish event, it is not known, but it was first discovered (or created) some time around the turn of the age of humanity in exactly A.D. 0. Zero is something, as stated above, that cannot exist, so therefore was a split second. It was the moment of the creation of the gateway to Oblivion,the moment between 1 B.C. and A.D. 1. A mere heartbeat. Theomachy In an unknown year, sometime between 2,500 B.C. and 1,400 B.C., during the time that monotheism was taking root within the religious minds of humanity, the Daeus Zeus decided to surrender the Mundus Throne to the much older Daeus Jehovah. This infuriated the brother of Zeus, the Daeus Poseidon, who went to war with Jehovah in what was known as the Theomachy: the Great War of the Gods, and the last time (to date) that the Daeus have warred against themselves. Unlike previous civil wars, the Theomachy was fought using minds alone. The Numen prohibited the Daeus from fighting one another directly, but they could destroy each other's means of obtaining energy: sentient life. The Theomachy saw some of the greatest atrocities of many of the sentient species across Chaos, as the powerful polytheistic believers became cruel and harsh towards any new ideas. It was truly a dark age, inspired by the venomous words of scared Daeus who refused to give up power to a single being, regardless of the fact that Jehovah was the most powerful among them. This war kept much of the universe in a perpetual state of ignorance and hatred, as well as enlightenment and illumination. It was during this time that the Avatar of Jehovah: Jesus Christ was slain on Earth at some point between A.D. 30 and A.D. 33., which effectively ended the Theomachy, although there was never a peace agreement between all the parties of the Daeus. While Poseidon and his followers agreed to end the war following the death of Jesus Christ, many Daeus continue to fight against the idea of a single, all-powerful God, urging their followers to kill any who would present that information. However, the most important event of the Theomachy occured in 1 B.C. when the being known as Anguish escaped from his prison in the region of Erebus known as Tartarus. Anguish was a monstrous being, the product of the Nephilim Lucifer and the Asura Hel. Until this point, thoughts of a Malakim and a Daeus joining to create a child had not been envisioned and following their tryst, the act became forbidden. The child of their union, named Mephistopheles by his mother, was imprisoned within Tartarus by Lucifer pending a trial. However, Tartarus is not a place to grow up, and the demons and inmates of Tartarus tortured the young child so much that his mind broke... and Anguish was born from the rage and the pain he had experienced. To further add to the mental stress, the young Anguish came to be possessed by an evil being known as Moros, who truly shattered any semblance of sanity contained within the creature. Finally, Anguish grew in strength and escaped Tartarus, finding Lucifer out in Erebus, determined to kill him. Lucifer barely escaped the initial attack, and in response, the Daeus living within Erebus chose to go to battle against Anguish, all of whom failing to destroy this monster. Jehovah intervened to protect Lucifer and Erebus from certain destruction, but during the fighting, Lucifer was stabbed by Anguish's sword, Torment, and absorbed within it. His revenge sated, Anguish turned to Jehovah and demanded to know why he let him suffer so long. When Jehovah replied, Anguish found his answer unsuitable, claiming that the Daeus as a whole betrayed him as well. Anguish then decided to wage war against everything the Daeus loved: his plan to reduce the universe to ashes and return everything to chaos and destruction. In one swift strike, he attempted to rip apart the universe, thus changing the era in A.D. 0 and creating Oblivion, or at least a doorway to it. Jehovah was able to stop him from completely swallowing the universe by having the Nephilim Sammael join with Anguish and create the new being of Satan. Anguish then became the first prisoner of Oblivion. Following the imprisonment of Anguish in Oblivion, Jehovah and the other Daeus agreed that it must be sealed tight, in case the rip grew to swallow all of creation. Huge doors made of a new material known as adamantine were slammed about the door, which kept everything within Oblivion and everything out of it. This separation would last for millenia. General and The Nyx War Following his creation, Satan had no memory of his time as the angelic Sammael, even though everyone claimed that he had been Jehovah's right hand once. He could only remember his violent birth in which he stole most of Anguish's power. For thousands of years, Satan rebelled against Jehovah, prompting mortals of all races to hedonism and sin, always curious about his memories. Jehovah gave him dominion over Erebus, which was refuted by the polytheistic Daeus of course, but on one condition: he must never open the adamantine doors to Oblivion on the idea that it would consume everything in creation. For thousands of years, Satan came to understand that those memories he cherished were behind those doors, but he would not open them because he couldn't. Adamantine's special property is that Daeus, Malakim, D'jinn, Humanity, and other magical species cannot touch it, or even be near it as it would tear them apart to absorb the energy. But that was when he met General. General was a Sangheili, a species that was known to not have access to magic, and he was an Entity, a being which did not obey the rules of Chaos. This was his ticket to recovering those memories. On October 31, 2558, Satan tricks General into opening the door to Oblivion, allowing Satan to rush in to find his memories. He is quickly overcome by the essence of Anguish, who becomes his true form and immediately begins to ravage the universe as was foretold. His rage was stalled by the intervention of General's son, Zorona, who was able to defeat Anguish by entering Torment and destroying it from the inside, releasing Lucifer, who fled to recover for many years, and the trapped essence of Moros. No longer possessed by Moros, Anguish managed to regain some sense of sanity, no longer calling himself by the name, instead choosing to call himself by the name his mother had given him, Mephistopheles. Mephistopheles later went on to become instrumental in the coming war against the Nyx and Moros and by July 29, 2560 Zorona and Mephistopheles had forced him to retreat to Oblivion. The Nyx had long been a prisoner of Oblivion, many of whom had been moved there following the creation of the door, so they knew how to survive there. The final battle was long and hard, but eventually, Moros was defeated and his body consumed by Oblivion. His spirit, unfortunately, would escape and continue to cause problems for many years, but the war was over. Daeus Traverse System The Daeus do not like to think about Oblivion as it reminds them of a time when they were less than pristine. It also serves as a graveyard for many of their failed experiments, thus a huge monument to their failures and their sins. The Daeus like to pretend that they are infallible and Oblivion proves they are not. However, when the Heart of Ymir is destroyed on October 8, 2575, the Daeus are again reminded of their failures, reminding them they are indeed mortal. After Jehovah's death on November 29, 2575, the leadership of the Daeus is shaken. They come to realize that they need to stick together, which might not be as easy as it had once been and the Daeus Ganesha devises a way to transport goods and armies quickly: through Oblivion, which he believes touches everything. The Daeus are extraordinarily wary of this idea as Oblivion frightens them so when the idea to use the newly formed Nova Archon Dragon Tribe as test dummies, they relent. The Daeus agree to Ganesha's idea to utilize Oblivion in this way, but only if the "highway" system runs through the Sanctuaries and Havens: the realms of the Daeus, created within the Void between universes. On December 23, 2575, the first test of the Traverse System is successful as the Dragons travel from Thrudvang to Naraka. Inhabitants *Requiem *Mephistopheles *Moros *The Nyx *Typhon *General *Zorona